The Secret Life Of The British Squib
by KatnissHermioneCullen
Summary: Leah is a beautiful pure-blood. But she's a squib, and her dream is to attend Hogwarts. With the help of Draco Malfoy she finds herself there, pretending to be a witch. Takes place in the seventh year. Everyone returns. OC/Draco Malfoy.
1. A Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and the characters that I have made up.**

 **A/N: So I decided to write something different. Everything is explained in the summary, but if you have any more questions then please feel free to ask in a PM or review. I hope that you all like the first chapter of TSOTBS!**

 **Leah's Pov**

Leah Brookwind was a pure-blood, the daughter of Linda and Aaron Brookwind. She was seventeen and beautiful, with long perfectly straight thick waist length black hair and olive skin, big brown eyes with long eye-lashes. She had a slim waist, and perfect D-cup breasts. She was perfect in every way, except for the fact that she couldn't so magic. She was a squib. She despised being a squib, not being able to do what her twenty year old brother Josh, an auror, could do. She had always wanted to go to Hogwarts, she had studied magic in secret her entire life, she knew everything about it, the only problem was that she couldn't do it. This year though was her last chance to get into Hogwarts, her last chance to see what the amazing place that her brother had spoken about so much was like. And this year she had a plan, she had been planning for weeks, and now all she needed was someone to help.

xxx

Leah stood in front of the mirror in her room She was wearing a tight fitting mid-thigh length blue dress that had a halter neck line with a low dip that her large breasts threatened to spill out of. On her feet she wore simple blue heels. A diamond necklace hung around her neck, matching her earrings and bracelet, her hair was done up in a simple french braid, only a small amount of make-up was applied to her face.

She was excited, more excited than she had been in a long time. But it wasn't because of the Malfoy ball. She hated balls, and the Malfoy's were never her favorite people. Her family had chosen no sides during the war, up until the very end when her brother and parents had gone and fought with the Order, of course she had had to stay home. But she did know that the Malfoys had helped the Order at the very end, and that earned them a little respect from her.

But no she wasn't excited for the ball. She was excited for who would be at the ball, Draco Malfoy. She and Draco had never been friends, no she found him quite annoying, but he didn't say things about her being a squib like many others did, though he had only talked to her a few times. But the reason that she was so eager to see him was because she needed him for her plan. Her plan to get into Hogwarts.

xxx

Leah walked into the ball room, standing in between her parents, her brother unable to attend. Her mother looked much like her, except her hair was shorter, shoulder length and was curled for the event, she was wearing a long light yellow dress. Her father also looked like her, though his eyes were a lighter brown, he was wearing black dress robes.

Leah scanned the room, looking for Draco. _He had better be here, this is the bloody Malfoy ball. He has to be here._ She scanned the room over once more, smiling slightly when she finally found him standing at the refreshments table, talking with Blaise Zabini.

"Mother, Father, I'm going to get a drink," she said, gesturing to the refreshments table, then walked away before they could answer, glancing behind her to see them dancing together.

Once she was standing at the table, serving herself a glass of butterbeer, she felt the nervousness and fear settle in. If this didn't go right then she was never getting to Hogwarts, and would probably end up in trouble with her parents if Draco told them of her plan. She took a deep breath before approaching him.

"Um, Draco, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked tentatively. Draco turned around, scanning her over, his eyes resting on her large breasts before moving up to her face, she glanced at Blaise who was watching his friend with amusement, but she thought that she caught him checking her out too. _Bloody gits. But you need his help._

"Be back in a minute Blaise," Draco said before walking over to one of the tables lining the ball room. Leah took that as an invitation to talk with him and followed.

Draco sat down at the table and Leah sat across from him.

"What do you want?" he asked, Leah couldn't read his expression.

"I need you're help," she said quietly.

"With what?" Draco asked, his gray eyes scrutinizing her.

"Even if you don't agree to help, then please don't tell anyone. You have to promise me that, please," Leah said, knowing that there must be someone else that might be willing to help her and she couldn't have Draco's unwillingness ruin her plans, not when she was so close. All she needed was someone to cover for her. Draco hesitated, obviously not knowing if he could keep that promise, and Leah hoped that he wouldn't break it, but eventually curiosity won him over.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone," he agreed, though the fact that he didn't have any idea of what he was agreeing to was unnerving. "Now are you going to get to the point or not?" he added.

"I want to go to Hogwarts," Leah said. Draco nodded, that was completely understandable, she was a squib after all.

"But you can't," he said firmly.

"Yes I can. I have it all planned out," Leah said, hoping that she could get Draco to listen to her.

"And how is that?" he asked, his expression she could still not read.

"I go to a muggle boarding school every year. So my parents won't know, they never check up on me. My brother is in on it and as an Auror, he said that he wanted to inspect the school as an after the war check-over to make sure that there were no dark items there, he changed my file from squib to home-schooled witch and that I would be attending this year for my last year. All I need is someone to cover for me when I need it. Not many people are actually aware that I'm a wizard-born, the only balls that I attend are the Malfoy ones because our mothers are friends. I'm not going to worry about them though, I only want to be able to see the school, even if it's just for a few days, I don't think that any of the teachers will know right away that I'm a wizard-born. . ." Leah trailed off, glancing down at the table, "So will you help me?"

 **Draco's Pov**

Draco stared at Leah once she was done explaining her plan. He had to admit that it might work, even if only for a few days. He didn't think that the students knowing that she was a squib, or wizard-born as she called herself was the problem. He thought that she should worry about the people trying to teach her, the professors.

"Draco," Leah's voice brought him from his thoughts. "Will you help me?" she asked once again. "I swear, when I, if I get caught, I won't mention you at all,"

Draco sighed. It wasn't as if he was the most popular person, not anymore, not since the Battle Of Hogwarts, but wouldn't this bring some excitement into the year? A challenge? Plus, it wasn't as if she would be bad to look at. And if her plan failed then he wouldn't get the blame.

"Fine, I'll help you with your plan," he relented, smirking when her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Thank you so much!" she squealed. _She'd better not do that a lot._ "Meet me at platform 9 3/4 the first day," she added in a more controlled voice.

"You're welcome, now go get lost," Draco said before standing up and walking away.

 **Leah's Pov**

She couldn't believe it! Her plan might actually work! She might get to see Hogwarts! No she _would_ get to see Hogwarts. She smiled brightly before walking off onto the dance floor. Her life was about to get a lot better.

 **A/N: I hope that you all liked this. I know that it's a little different, but I think that it's one of the best chapters that I have written out of any of my fanfics so far. The next chapter will be up soon. Please review and share your thoughts. Feedback is always great! :)**


	2. Wands

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and the characters that I have made up.**

 **A/N (please read, laws about squibs owing wands included) : I has written this chapter once, but it just didn't seem right, I was going to have Leah go to Ollivander's, but then I was like, 'Wouldn't be know that she is a squib?', so I deleted it and changed it up. Things will begin to happen between her and Draco as he helps her. I also made up a law about squibs owning wands, they can't buy one, but there is nothing said about them inheriting one. Though some shops will sell one to them, depending on the shop, like some in Knockturn Alley might, and if a shop owner doesn't know that the shopper is a squib they might sell them one, or of course the shop owner may be bribed. So, I hope that you all enjoy chapter two! And please review! :)**

Leah paced back and forth in her room. She needed help. And a lot of it. She needed to get a wand. How was she supposed to get a bloody wand when she wouldn't make the bloody wand do anything? She knew that most shops didn't sell to wizard-borns, she was pretty sure that there was a law about it. She had read about it, the only wizard-borns that owned wands had them passed down to them. Leah was pretty sure that she couldn't just walk into Ollivanders and request a wand. No she needed help. Plus Ollivander knew her parents, and he would find her out.

She sighed, glancing at _the_ clock, 9:00, her parents would be awake, she had to gt out of here and get a wand. She only had a week left until Hogwarts. Only a week left to make sure that her plan worked. When telling Draco about her plans, she had made sure to leave out that she didn't have a wand, because that was the only major flaw in her plan, yet now, she knew that she needed him to help her get a wand.

Leah walked over to her owl cage and letting out her spectacled owl, Pens, out of her cage before getting out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink and sitting down at her desk. Then she began to write.

 _Draco,_

 _I know that you are going to hate me, but I left out one major flaw in my plan._

 _I don't have a wand. Not before you get all mad at me and rip this letter up, listen_

 _to me. I, being a wizard-born, can't buy a wand, I can only have one passed down_

 _to me and there is no one is my family that has a spare I can't get a fake_

 _one, someone would figure that out. I was wondering if you knew any places that_

 _would sell me a wand even though I'm a squib. I'll do anything for one, and money's_

 _not a problem. Anyway, don't hate me! I just knew that you wouldn't help me, and it_

 _just now occurred to me that I couldn't just walkinto Ollivander's and try to buy a_

 _wand without trying it because he knows me parents._

 _Leah_

Leah read the letter over, and after decided it was okay she tied it to Pens' leg before ushering her out the open window.

Leah then stripped out of her black lace night gown and into a pair of dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt, her black lacy push up bra visible underneath, then she slipped on her white strappy sandals and walked out of her bedroom and down some of the many halls and staircases until she arrived in the main sitting room where she found her mother sitting on the blue leather sofa, reading a book, a glass of red wine was set on the coffee table. She looked up from her book when Leah walked into the room.

"Good morning Leah," she said curtly before looking back down at her book, and again, for probably the millionth time in her life Leah felt as if her mother hated her, and she knew that her father felt the same way as her mother towards her.

"Good morning mother," Leah replied, in the same tone as her mother, before walking across the room and through the door into the main dining room. She sat down at the huge rectangle clear glass table.

"Mimsy," she said and a small female house elf appeared with a pop.

"What can Mimsy do for Mistress?" the house elf asked eagerly.

"A large glass of firewhisky mixed with butterbeer," Leah said, smiling at the elf, she had always been fond of house elves.

"Mimsy will be back soon, is there anything else that Mistrees requests?"

"No, Mimsy," Leah said and the house elf disappeared, only to reappear a minute later with a tall glass of golden liquid, foaming on the top.

"Is Mistress needing anything more?" Mimsy asked.

"No, thank you though," Leah said, waving the house elf away and taking a deep sip of her drink. It was a combination that she loved. Leah sat there, just drinking, for a few minutes, until a tapping on the window distracted her. She quickly set down her drink, nearly spilling it as she hurried over to the window and opened it, letting her owl in. She quickly untied the letter, anxious to see Draco's reply, hoping that he wasn't going to stop helping her and began to read.

 _Leah,_

 _You don't have a bloody wand. You should have told me that you didn't have a bloody wand!_

 _That is a major flaw in your plan, but I being the Draco Malfoy, know people. I know where we can_

 _get you a wand. I will be at the front gates of your manor at 10:30, be there, because I don't want_

 _to be questioned by you parents._

 _Draco_

Leah found herself smiling broadly at the letter. She had thought that Draco would take the news that she had no wand badly, but apparently he was willing to help her get a wand illegal as well as covering for her while at Hogwarts. Really, the war did change him a lot.

xxx

Leah stood outside the front gates of the Brookwind Manor, waiting for Draco. _If he doesn't come-_ She was brought of of her thoughts by the familiar popping sound of a wizard apparating, she has to shake off the jealousy she felt towards him.

"So, you don't have a wand," he said, looking annoyed, though once again she caught his eyes raking over her body.

"Nice to see you too Draco," Leah said, a smirk gracing her lips. Draco smirked back. "So where can I get a wand without, getting questioned?" she added in question.

"There's a store in Knockturn Alley, Alvid's Wands. None of them are made by Alexander Alvid, he buys them from wandmakers around the world, and sells them for twice their original price, but he sells them to anyone, hell, he's probably sold them to bloody goblins. You don't have to try them out, though you can pick one that you like, but they'll be more expensive than at Ollivanders, instead of seven gallons they'll be more like fourteen, or more depending on the-"

"I get the point, now let's get out of here before my mother comes our here or my father gets home from the ministry," Leah said, cutting him off.

"Is side-along apparation okay?" Draco asked.

"Yes it's fine," Leah muttered, taking his arm, though she had to admit that she was surprised and flattered that he even asked her opinion, she was used to being treated like dirt, maybe even worse than muggle-borns, and even the smallest amount of consideration meant a lot to her. Because she rarely got it from anyone except Josh, and he was her brother. Her parents were distant with her, she avoided them as much as possible. She was surprised at how much Draco had changed, and she liked it, she liked that he was able to change and realize his mistakes.

xxx

Leah stood in front of a dark looking store in Knockturn Alley, Draco standing beside her, she was still clutching his arm, quickly letting go, blushing, when he gave her an amused look.

"Is this the place?" she asked.

"Yeah, trust me, it's not as bad as it looks from the outside," Draco promised before leading her inside.

He was right, it wasn't as bad in the inside, it was a whole lot worse, nothing like Ollivander's was.

Everything was covered in a fine layer of dust, the walls and floors were dirty, the lamps were covered in dust and grime that blocked most of the light, making lighting dim, and not reaching to corners of the room, leaving them in complete darkness. _Just great, instead of getting a wand, I'll end up drowning in dust, I didn't even know that that was possible until now._

"Hello!" she called out, nervously.

" _Lumos_ ," Draco muttered under his breath, the tip of his wand lighting up the once dark room, startling a shady middle aged man, who she supposed to be Alexander Alvid, sitting at a desk in one of the once dark corners, from his slumber.

"I need to buy a wand," Leah said to him.

"I'll give you a wand," Alvid said, looking her over, his eyes resting on her crotch then her breasts, Draco noticed this and glared threateningly at the man, Leah gave Draco a grateful smile.

"Is it okay if I look around?" Leah asked, trying to keep her voice even, because right now she either wanted to slap the pervert across the face or run out of the shop with Draco in tow.

"Whatever," Alvid muttered and Leah decided to take that as a yes and began browsing through the shelves of different wands, each box saying what kind of wood was used and what the core was made of. She took one off the shelf, oak with dragon heartstring and opened the box, looking the wand over, then putting it back, the design was too plain, if she was able to pick out whatever wand she wanted, then she was going to pick out one that she really liked. One that she would want to use if she could do magic.

Leah spent several more minutes looking at the different wands, until she finally came across one that she instantly fell in love with. It was birch with veela hair, she knew that veela hair wands could be temperamental, but it wasn't as if the wand would actually work for her, so who cared? The wood was polished and was a light color, though it was many darker swirls in it. What she loved the most though, and what she knew would boost the cost up even more, were that there were tiny diamonds, emeralds, rubies, and sapphires flecked across it, making it glitter in the light.

"I'll take this one," Leah said, placing it back into it's box and walking over to the desk where Alvid was sitting.

Alvid took one glance at the open box and nodded.

"That'll be ninety gallons," he said gruffly. Leah was rich, and half of her clothes and jewelry were worth more than ninety gallons, but she couldn't wrap her head around the fact that the wand was _only_ worth ninety gallons, she decided not tot question it though and pulled told him to charge it to her vault, before walking swiftly out of the shop, followed by Draco.

"That guy was such a pervert!" she exclaimed as soon as they were outside.

"I know, but he let you buy the wand," Draco pointed out.

"I know, but did you _see_ the way he was staring at me?" Leah said, as she grabbed Draco's arm to apparate back to her manor. _That must have been why Draco didn't_ just _tell me the address, because he was afraid that the pervert would rape me. Well, at least he cares that much._

xxx

Leah lay in bed, her wand packed safely in her trunk. Now all she had to do was wait the remaining days until she would meet Draco at the station, only four days left until Hogwarts, only four days left until the day that she had dreamed of seeing, and in four days it would become a reality. _Just four days. . ._

 **A/N: I hope that you all liked this chapter! The next one is when she meets Draco at the station and goes to Hogwarts! Please, please, please review! They make me want to write more for all of my stories! XD :)**


	3. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the OCs.**

 **A/N: If you are reading this then please review, I don't want this to be one of those stories that never get reviews, because personally it's my favorite out of all my fanfics. So please review!**

 **PS: Leah brings her owl to boarding school, they allow small pets and think that Leah has a license to have one. Also I know that Draco's a little OOC, that's why I was tempted to have it be a Harry/Leah instead of a Draco/Leah, because I am probably even worse at writing Draco than anyone else, so I apologize, but please go with that, remember he's changed, so that would change his character a little too.**

Leah woke up early on September first, her insides crawling with excitement, nervousness, and fear. She quickly got out of bed and brushed through her long hair, pulling it back into a high pony tail before dressing in a simple spaghetti strap light pink dress with a low neckline, the edges of her push up bra just visible. Then she slipped on a pair of black flats and took her wand out of her trunk, sticking it in her bra.

Leah walked over to the mirror and studied herself. She looked okay. _Maybe I'll actually be able to pull this off._

"Leah!" Linda's voice sounded from downstairs. Leah took a deep breath and grabbed her trunk and owl cage before heading out of her room to face the day.

xxx

Leah walked into the sitting room where her parents were sitting on the sofa, each holding a glass of red wine.

"I'm going to walk to the bus stop. Bye," Leah said to them before turning towards the hall leading to the entrance hall.

She walked out of the manor, and up to the front gates, unlocking them and walking off down the long driveway. Josh had it arranged so that a ministry car would pick her up and bring her to the station, he had payed them extra to not ask questions. Leah loved Josh because he didn't care that she was a wizard-born. He didn't care that she couldn't do magic, he thought that she was special. He was always on her side, so when she had asked her to help her with a few things so that she could go to Hogwarts, he eagerly obliged, he didn't act like she was inferior, even if he did playfully tease her about not being able to do magic, he never meant it.

It was because of having such a great brother that Leah at least half ignore how her parents treated her, how they seemed ashamed and disappointed in her and never told anyone that she was a wizard-born.

Leah let out a sigh, looking up and down the deserted road. It was only there in case someone wanted to use a ministry car, own a muggle car, and of course so that muggles wouldn't be suspicious of a mansion that didn't have a drive way.

Leah looked up at the sound of a car a little farther down the road and picked up her trunk and looked anxiously down the road, smiling slightly as she saw the beat up light blue car coming down the road and coming to a stop on the curve.

xxx

The car drove smoothly down the busy streets of Muggle London. Leah squirmed in her seat, anxious to get to the station, meet Draco and find out if she could possibly pull this off, hopefully she could. She knew that it was possible, she just had to be careful, hopefully she would have most of her classes with Draco and he could cover for her. And for the classes that her and Draco didn't have together, she would just try not to be called on.

Personally Leah thought that Hogwarts should offer a class for wizard-borns, so that they could learn about magic. That was the least that wizards could do, give the squibs a chance to learn about magic, even if they couldn't do magic, it didn't mean that they didn't want to learn about it.

"King's Cross," the man driving said, jolting Leah from her thought.

"Right, thank you," she said with a smile, pulling a few gallons out of trunk and handing it to the driver before climbing out of the car and walking through the station, searching for the pillar that led to platform 9/4.

It didn't take very long to find and Leah bit her lip as she shifted her owl cage on top of it, thought swimming through her head. _Will it let me through? Does it let squibs through? It must, it can't not. Please let it. It would be so stupid if something like this ruined everything._

"Are you new?" a female voice brought Leah out of her thoughts and she looked up from her trunk and owl cage to see three people who she didn't think were returning to Hogwarts, it wasn't as if they needed to, they could probably get any job they wanted without returning, after what they had done they deserved whatever job they wanted. In front of Leah stood Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and last but certainly not least, Harry Potter.

She quickly got over her shock, knowing that they probably got enough unwanted attention already.

"Er, yeah. I was home schooled up until now," she said, which wasn't exactly a lie, she had been teaching herself everything she could about magic, when she was at home. Leah decided that she wasn't going to lie if she could help it, that way if she got caught then it wouldn't be entirely her fault, because she had been completely truthful and everyone else was just stupid enough not to realize that she was a wizard-born. "So, you just, walk through the pillar?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's better if you run, don't worry, you'll go right through it," Hermione said.

"Except for the one time Harry and I were late and-"

"Ronald, that's not necessary!" Hermione said, throwing a glare at Ron.

"It was only because we were late," Harry assured her, smiling. Leah nodded, not sure of what to say.

"I'll go through first," Hermione offered, before wheeling her trunk and cat cage in front of her and running towards the pillar, which she walked right through. Ron followed.

"Your turn," Harry said with a grin. Leah nodded, took a deep breath, closed her eyes and ran as fast as she could at the pillar. She was greatly surprised when she didn't feel immense pain and crack her skull open, instead she felt like she was running though a mist for a moment and when she opened her eyes she was standing on a whole knew platform.

Leah felt oddly out of place in the large group of witches and wizards, some parents and relatives, others students with trunks and owl cages like her. The only difference was that they, well most of them anyway, could all do magic and she couldn't.

"See, you got through!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I guess I-"

"There you are! I was afraid that the Potter. . ." Draco trailed off seeing Harry, Hermione, and Ron standing next to Leah.

"Hey Draco, I was just going to find you," Leah said, smiling timidly. "It was really nice to meet you all, I mean it, and thank you so much for all you did in the war," Leah said before grabbing Draco's hand and dragging him away before he could say anything embarrassing, it was no secret that Draco and the Golden Trio weren't the best of friends, even if they were on slightly better terms.

"What was that for?" Draco demanded, shaking her off.

"I didn't want you to say anything rude to them, not after everything they did," Leah said.

"All I was going to do was say that maybe they should start a bad hair club, they've got it all. A red head, a bushy head, and stick-up-all-over-the-place head," Draco muttered.

"And I proved my point," Leah said, smiling sweetly, "And my plan has worked so far," she added with a bright smile.

"Let's just get on the train, wouldn't it suck if your plan failed because you missed the train?" Draco said, smirking as he led Leah to the train.

xxx

Leah sat in a compartment with Draco, Blaise, and Pansy, who was clinging to Blaise's arm. Leah thought that Pansy was pretty, but not so overly beautiful that she would draw everyone's attention to her, and Leah envied that, she hated how everyone always stared at her, and that wasn't going to help in this situation.

Blaise kept staring at her, and Leah knew that he must know that she was a squib, but she knew him enough to know that he wouldn't tell anyone, like the Malfoy's his family had switched sides at the end of the war. And he was a nice guy. But that didn't stop her from being uneasy about it. If he knew how many others did? Would any of them tell?

 **Draco's Pov**

Draco, Blaise, and Pansy made easy conversation about the upcoming year. But he found his attention being drawn away from the conversation every time he so much as glanced at Leah, she looked scared to bloody death.

Draco sighed and put his arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. Leah stiffened at first, but soon relaxed in his embrace. _I really hope that this plan works, she deserves this. She shouldn't have to be a squib, she should be a witch. Yet, she's good at being a squib in a way, she's good at the whole non-magic thing, she has so many other talents._

Draco glanced at her perfect face at the exact moment that she glanced at him, he grinned and she returned it with her own smile. When Draco looked back at Pansy and Blaise they were both wearing identical smirks.

"Oh sod off," Draco muttered, causing Leah to giggle and Pansy and Blaise's smirks to widen.

xxx

 _Slytherins are_ not _as bad as everyone makes them out to be, well this is after the war. . .but still. Pansy, Blaise, and Draco seem to be perfectly nice people._

"Leah," Draco said, bringing Leah from her thoughts.

"Uh huh," Leah said, acknowledging him.

"We're here," he said, and the fear returned full force.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know that it's not my best, it's 1:00 AM, and I'm tired. XD :)**


	4. The Sorting And A Friend

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters that I have made up and the plot.**

 **A/N: I am finding myself spending all of my writing time on this story. Please anyone reading this review, I know that people are reading this, but it would be nice to have some reviews too, whether they are guest reviews or not.**

Leah felt out of place standing in the front of the line of first years, waiting to be sorted. She was scared, terrified, what would happen when she placed the hat on her head? Would it announce to the whole room that she was a wizard-born? Would this be it? Would she be found out?

"First will we all give a warm welcome to Miss Leah Brookwind, who will be joining us for her last year. We will sort her first," McGonagall spoke. _If only Dumbledore was still alive, I have a feeling that he would be much nicer about it if the hat gave me away._

When Leah sat down on the stool, showing herself to the entire Great Hall she was greeted by catcalls and wolf whistles from many of the boys, she blushed furiously as she placed the hat on her head.

 _Ah yes,_ the hat spoke in her mind. _I didn't expect to see you here, a wizard-born._

 _Please don't tell anyone!_ Leah thought.

 _Not to worry. Now where were we, ah yes, this will be difficult, as I wish for you to succeed in your plans. You are very intelligent, Ravenclaw would suit you well, but the other Ravenclaws are also very smart, so you may be figured out easily, yet the students in other houses can also be very smart. Hermione Granger is the brightest witch of the her age, and she is a Gryffindor._

 _Hufflepuff. . .well you are loyal to yourself and your beliefs, as well as your older brother. You do not like to lie. . .though you will if you must, I don't think Hufflepuff would be right for you either._

 _Slytherin, you are clever, a pure-blood, you can manipulate others fairly easily, and you would have Draco with you to help with your plans. . .and then there's Gryffindor._

 _You are very brave, no wizard-born has ever attempted what you are right now. You would make a great Gryffindor._

 _No! You have to put me in Slytherin! My plans won't work if you don't!_ Leah thought angrily. She had thought that the hat would put her in Slytherin right away, of course she had thought of what would happen if she got in a different house, but she hadn't thought that likely at all.

 _I will put you in the house that I think is best, not just for your plan, but for you. In Slytherin if anyone finds out that you are a wizard born then they will most likely tell others and get you kicked out, in Gryffindor they will probably help you._

 _I know but-_

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted out loud. Leah let out a sigh and stood up, her eyes met Draco's and she mouthed 'I tried,' before making her way over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione waved her over to an empty seat at her left side, Ron sat at her right and Harry across from her, and Leah sat down.

xxx

Leah noticed that none of the other sortings took as long as hers. The other Gryffindors were very nice, but Leah had always preferred to keep to herself, another reason why she thought that Slytherin would have been better for her, other than to have Draco's help with her plans. Also she knew absolutely no one that was in Gryffindor, but she did know half of the people that were in Slytherin.

Leah took a sip of her pumpkin juice, glancing over at the Slytherin table to see Draco staring at her and gave him a small smile before looking away. Tomorrow she would have to endure classes, classes that she wouldn't be able to do, and she had to admit that it would have been nice if she could have been with Draco in all of them

"Leah, how do you know Malfoy?" Ron asked, in a rather rude tone.

"His parents know mine," Leah said, deciding to leave out the fact that she would consider him her only friend. Leah fell silent again, wishing that she had gotten into Slytherin where she could have been laughing and talking with Draco and his friends. Instead she was sitting awkwardly at the Gryffindor table being questioned about her relationships.

Leah glanced over at Draco for the umpteenth time, he was talking to Blaise, though his eyes kept drifting over to the Gryffindor table, their eyes met once again and this time Draco smirked broadly. Leah stared at him with a curious gaze and Draco just shook his head and directed his attention back to Blasie.

xxx

When Leah entered the Gryffindor common room, she immediately decided that there was _way_ too much red and gold, the colors were good together, but to do a whole room in them was overbearing, green and silver, they were better for a large area, yet another thing to add to the long list of reason why she would rather be in Slytherin,

"I'll show you to your dorm, you'll be sharing with me, Parvarti, Ginny, Fay, Jennifer, and, Corissa," Hermione said, coming out of nowhere and heading upstairs. Leah glanced across the room to see Harry and Ron beginning a chess game, another boy, Neville maybe? Yes he was Neville, she had read about him the the prophet, the boy that had destroyed the snake, Nagini, one of the Horcruxes.

Leah glanced up to see Hermione waiting for her at the top of the stairs and quickly hurried after her.

Upon entering the dorm, Leah saw that it too was decorated in all red and gold. She sighed inwardly, it was just something else to add to the list. _The stupid list doesn't matter! Your plan is actually working so far! Forget about the stupid decor!_ Leah thought, annoyed that she was obsessing over the colors of the common room and dorms instead of rejoicing that she had gotten to actually gotten to see them.

xxx

Leah sat on her bed, her wand in hand. It was dark and she was fairly certain that no one was awake as she tried to summon up any magic inside of her so that she could preform at least one of the simplest spells, it was to no avail.

" _Lumos_ ," she whispered for the hundredth time, nothing happened. Leah didn't know what she was trying to do, because she knew that nothing would happen.

Leah froze. She had heard something. Then she heard it again, a sob, it was coming from the bed beside her. Leah sighed and slid out of bed. She walked over to the bed where the sobbing girl was and pulled the curtain aside.

The girl jumped in surprise wiping her eyes and Leah recognized her as Parvarti from dinner.

"Are you alright?" Leah asked, sitting on the bed beside Parvarti, a mask of concern for the other girl covering her face.

"No, my best friend is dead," Parvarti sobbed, tears steaming down her face. Leah's face fell, it was horrible to lose your best friend. She had known a muggle girl that had gone to her boarding school, her name was Carry, she had died of lung cancer when she fourteen and Leah was fifteen. It had been the saddest day of her life. "Lavender fought in the final battle, and a werewolf killed her," Parvarti sniffed

"Carry died of cancer at, a muggle disease, she was a muggle. She was really my only friend. I'm not much of a people person. Draco's my only other friend, and that was only as of a couple weeks,"

"It's horrible to lose someone you love, almost as bad as losing your own life. I thought that we would always be best friends. I thought that we would graduate together, go to each other's weddings, be each other's children's godmothers, I never thought that I wold lose her so soon. . ." Parvarti trailed off.

"It was awful to watch Carry slowly die, she was such a strong girl, she never lost her spirits. Even when she could no longer take a few steps without losing her breath. I was there when she died. Her mother thought that I shouldn't be, but I was, I refused to leave her side. She never got depressed, she excepted her condition, she excepted it when the doctor told her that she only had another year to live and that it would keep getting worse. She made the most of that year, but she refused to stop going to school, though she didn't have to. She kept going, even when she had to be pushed around in a wheel chair because she couldn't walk without losing her breath, she literally went to school until a day before she died, she refused to be put on any machines that she could carry with her, she said that she would rather die than not live. Her last words were-were 'See ya on the flipside,'. I miss her so much, I know what you are going through," Leah said, telling Carry's tale.

"Lavender and I were to only ones that took divination seriously, everyone else thinks that Trelawny is a fraud. Lavender and I we gossiped together, we got our dresses for the Yule Ball together, we did everything together. I think that it was worse for you though, you had to see Carry go through what she did and watch her die, Lavender didn't die right away, a couple hours after she got attacked. . ."

"It was just as bad for you as it was for me, we both lost someone that we loved, we both lost our best friends, the people that were always here for us," Leah said, and it was only then that she realized that there were tears steaming down her own face and quickly wiped them away. "Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Of course you can," Parvarti said as she too wiped tears from her eyes. _I can tell her, I know I can._

"You have to swear not to tell anyone, because if you do then I will be kicked out of Hogwarts," Leah said.

"I swear," Parvarti promised. Leah reached over and grabbed her wand off of the night stand.

" _Lumos_ ," she whispered, nothing happened.

"A fake wand?" Parvarti asked.

"No," Leah hesitated, not sure if she should tell or not, "I'm a wizard-born,"

"A _squib_?" Parvarti asked, gasping.

"Shhhh!" Leah hissed, questioning herself, should she really have told Parvarti? After all Parvarti _had_ just said that she and Lavender had used to gossip.

"It's okay! I won't tell anyone! I'm sorry! I swear, I won't tell anyone!" Parvarti said, her voice the quietest whisper, just possible for Leah to hear. "Oh, and your wand is beautiful. Wait so your a squ-I mean wizard-born? Does anyone else know?"

"Yes I'm a _wizard-born_ and yes someone else does, Draco, I was hoping that I would get in Slytherin, because he promised to cover for me, and he still will in the classes that we share, Potions, DADA, and Charms. Can you _please_ help cover for me too? I really want to try to stay here as long as possible, and I swear that if I get found out I won't tell anyone that you helped-"

"Of course I'll help you! It'll be nice to have a friend this year," Parvarti said.

xxx

The two girls spent another hour and a half talking about various subjects before Leah made her way back to her bed and lay down, contented. She had made a new friend, someone that understood her, they had both lost their best friends, and Parvarti was going to help cover for Leah in class. Maybe she did have a chance at lasting more than a day at Hogwarts.

 **A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, even though it's not my best. The next one will be the first day. Leave in a review what you think the new DADA teacher's name should be, first and last, also I need a gender. Review!**


	5. The First Day And Adictive Kisses

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters and the plot.** ** _Harry Potter_** **belongs to the wonderful genius J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: I know, I said that I would update a long time ago, but I was working on my dreamfic, as I call it, because it retells a dream I had the other night about Edward Cullen from** ** _Twilight_** **also I have been updating my main story,** ** _Unexpected Lovers_** **, and am planning a new twist to it. Anyway, a lot of you may be wondering why I decided to add Parvati in on the secret and make her one of the main characters. And that's because after she lost Lavender the possibilities of what she might do with her grief are endless, I included her in** ** _Unexpected Lovers_** **as well, though if you have read it then you know that she had a much worse fate than in this fic. So anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review!**

 **Classes Draco and Leah have together: Potions, DADA, Charms, Divination, and Transfiguration.**

 **Classes with Parvati: Everything except Potions and Transfiguration.**

 **PS: I know that I misspelled Parvati in the previous chapter, I spelled it Parvarti, sorry!**

Leah awoke early the next morning, terrified, as she quickly washed up and dressed in her uniform before pulling her hair into two French braids that hung down her back. Then she slipped her wand into her robes and grabbed her bag before heading downstairs into the nearly empty common room, only consisting of Parvati and some younger students, probably third or second years.

"Hi Leah!" Parvati said, looking up from the book she was reading.

"I'm scared," Leah muttered. She felt sick. How was it even the least bit possible that this would work?

"Don't worry, I've got your back," Parvati said. Leah smiled weakly.

"It'll be fine, we have everything together, and Mal-Draco has Potions with you, and that usually doesn'tj require a wand. So, just calm down. We can make this work," Parvati said.

xxx

Leah walked down to breakfast with Parvati at her side, scared to death. How the bloody hell was she going to pull this off?

Leah sat down at the Gryffindor table, only serving herself a piece toast, not daring to do anything but nibble on it, in fear of it making a reappearance on the floor. That would be embarrassing, getting found out because she couldn't _scorgify_ her own throw up.

She glanced over at the Slytherin table and Draco winked at her and mouthed, "Calm down, it will all work out," before turning back to Pansy and Blaise. Leah took a larger bit of her toast, finding herself feeling a little better after hearing-or seeing Draco's words.

xxx

Any bit of calm melted away though when it was time for the first class of the day, Defense Against The Dark Arts. Leah knew that this class was probably going to be the hardest and she found herself biting her lip nervously and shaking slightly as she stood up and walked towards the door of the Great Hall, Parvati at her side.

"Wait! Leah!" Draco's voice called from behind them, "Let me walk with you," he added.

"Thanks," Leah breathed. Draco glanced pointedly at Parvati then back at Leah. "She knows," Leah said quickly. Draco nodded, though his face was still questioning he had absolutely no idea why she would pick _Parvati_ of all people to tell her secret to.

Draco took Leah's hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze as the three students walked into the DADA classroom and sat down in desks next to each other, Leah in the middle.

"Hello everyone! I'm professor Mosaic, your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher," a slightly plump young woman with long blonde hair left down and brown eyes walked out of the back office and into the classroom. She looked kind, but there was an heir that surrounded her that made it known that she wouldn't take any nonsense. "I'm twenty-two and am looking forward to teaching you this year,"

There was a chorus of mumbled 'hi's' and 'hello's'.

"Let me see your wand," Draco hissed. Leah gave him a puzzled look, but handed her wand over without question. Draco fumbled with it under his desk before handing it back to Leah, who shoved it back in her robes.

Leah glanced over to the back of the room where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting, and by the looks on their faces she could tell that they were hoping that the new professor wouldn't call them up to the front of the room for a round of applause or anything.

"I would like to let you all know right away that you will be receiving no homework for it is the first day. Today in class we will be practicing our patronuses, Mr. Potter, will you please come up and demonstrate?" Mosaic asked.

Everyone glanced to the back of the room as Harry stood up and walked through the rows of desks and up to the front of the classroom. He grinned at the class.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" he said loudly and a large silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand and galloped around the room before disappearing into thin air.

"Wonderful, now go take your seat and I would like everyone to take a turn coming up here and trying,"

Leah became panicked. How was she going to produce a patronus? She glanced at Draco and whispered, "Help me," before turning her attention back to the students coming up and preforming their patronuses.

When it was Draco's turn he stood up, winked at her and made his way to the front of the classroom.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" he said and a beautiful white peacock erupted from his wand, strutting around the room, stopping briefly in front of Leah before disappearing. Draco took his seat. "Don't worry, I've got you covered, just be prepared for gossip," Draco whispered. Leah nodded, not caring about what gossip she would have to endure, she knew what having the same patronus meant, and didn't care if people thought that she and Draco were in love.

Leah stood up and walked to the front of the class room and took a deep breath, terrified about what the outcome would be.

"One, two, three," Draco mouthed.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" she said loudly.

xxx

"One, two, three," Draco mouthed, his wand at the ready.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" Leah said loudly, just as Draco whispered, " _Expecto Patronum_ ," and a white peacock appeared to be erupting out of the tip of her wand, causing the classroom to gasp.

xxx

Leah walked back to her desk and sat down in the wooden chair.

"How did you do that?" she whispered.

"A mirror, on the tip or you wand, it reflects my whispered spell off the tip of your wand, making it look like you preformed it, simple, and anyone can help you that way," Draco whispered back, a small smirk gracing his lips. Leah smirked back and whispered what Draco had done to Parvati, maybe this would work out after all.

xxx

Potions with Draco went by with zero excitement. Slughorn just gave them a lecture on the importance of potion making. History Of Magic with Parvati went by with little event too, just note taking. Transfiguration and Charms went the same way, just lectures and no homework, well Charms half of the class got to start on reviewing summoning charms, but then class ended.

Now Leah was off to the last class of the day, Divination.

xxx

Leah climbed the ladder into the heavily scented room and sat down at one of the small tables with Draco and Parvati.

Parvati looking exciting, while Draco looked bored.

"Welcome, welcome, my seventh year students to the class where you shall learn to determine the future and find where your fate lies," Trelawny entered the room and Leah stifled a laugh as Draco muttered, "Old fraud," under his breath and Parvati kicked his leg under the table.

"Today we will be studying tea leaves," Trelawny waved her wand and small cups of tea floated from a table on the other side of the room and landed in front of each student. Then she waved her wand again and a book landed in front of each student. "Drink you tea then find out what the leaves say by looking up the symbols, then I will come around and you will read yours to me,"

Leah, Parvati, and Draco quickly drunk down their tea, then looked down at their tea leaves. Parvati glanced over at Leah's and let out a small gasp, pointing to what to Leah looked like a shapeless blob.

"What?" Leah asked.

"It means squib," Parvati muttered, quickly sticking her finger into the cup and poking at the blob, changing it's shape, quickly pulling her hand away as Trelawny came up to their table.

"Just make something up, that's what most people do, except Parvati, and they still get O's," Draco muttered.

"Parvati, will you please go first?" Trelawny asked. Parvati nodded.

"It says that the sunset will be red. And a red sunset means sunny skys tomorrow, which to a greater extent means good luck," Parvati said. Draco stifled a snicker with a cough.

"Wonderful job, ten points to Gryffindor, now you Draco,"

"It says that the new moon with come a day early, which means that there will be a storm exactly two weeks and one day after the new moon," Draco said, sounding confident and believable.

"Well done, ten points to Slytherin," Trelawny said, "Now, how about you, Leah isn't is?"

"Um okay, er. . .mine has a palm tree, this weekend will be. . .er. . . relaxing and warm," Leah said.

"Smooth," Draco muttered sarcastically under his breath, and Leah kicked his leg. "Why does everyone keep bloody kicking me?"

"Very good, another ten points to Gryffindor," Trelawny said before moving on to the next table.

xxx

Leah climbed down the ladder and out of the stifling hot room. Parvati had stayed behind, taking with Jennifer, so it was just her and Draco, who chose her over Blaise and Pansy for the time being, walking down the hall.

"Do you want to take a walk or something?" he suggested, "After all, we _are_ supposed to be in love," he smirked.

"I guess, around the lake?"

"Sure," Draco agreed.

"Thank you," Leah blurted out as they walked outside and across the grounds, "For everything, for agreeing to help me with they crazy plan, for helping me get the wand, for the mirror idea, for being so nice-

Leah was cut off by soft lips pressed to hers. She stiffened at first, but soon melted into the kiss, and found herself kissing him back, loving the jolts of electricity that ran down her spine and throughout her entire body, and the kiss ended far too soon for her liking.

"I had to find some way to shut you up, you're welcome, for everything, including the kiss, especially the kill, you're welcome to kiss me again," Draco said, smirking.

"You kissed me," Leah muttered, flushing, but she leaned in and pecked his lips, pulling away and smiling at him as she sunk down to the grass.

It was amazing how easy it was to be around him, though it wasn't like being around her brother, not that kind of easy, and it wasn't easy like being around Parvati, no it wasn't that kind of easy either.

Being around Draco made her happy, and could help her calm down in seconds, turn from terrified to only mildly scared. His smile was like a drug, she didn't see it often and craved to see it more. And his kiss, oh gods, he was a bloody good kisser. If his smile was a drug then his kiss was the most addictive drug in the universe.

 **A/N: So, this wasn't as long as I said it would be, but I think that it turned out fairly well, and a relationship is beginning to develop between Leah and Draco, the next chapter will be posted soon. Review!**


	6. Getting Caught By The Headmistress

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters that I have made up and the plot. I do not own** ** _Harry Potter_** **. I am making no prophet off of this.**

 **A/N: I know, it has been a while since I last updated, but I finished** ** _How To Save A Life_** **and started** ** _You Are In Love_ not to mention the fact that I added quite a few chapters to _Unexpected Lovers_** **during that time period, so that has to count for something. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **PS: This Leah has nothing to do with the Leah in _Twilight_ I just happen to like the name. :)**

Leah walked into potions, her book clutched tightly in her hands, Draco walked in at the side and they sat down at one of the table in front of the room, their cauldrons already set up.

"This should be your best class, because you usually don't need any spells," Draco said.

Leah nodded, and turned her attention to the front of the class as Slughorn entered.

"Welcome seventh years! Today we will be making the Draught Of The Living Dead, the instructions are on the board so get started," was all he said before walking over to his chair and sitting down.

Leah carefully began to make her potion, and ended up finishing first, even before Hermione.

 **xxx**

Leah sat in the Gryffindor Common Room with Parvati, working on the essay for potions that she had been assigned for Transfiguration. She had once again gotten lucky in Transfiguration, just a lecture, and a promise for the interactive part of the lesson to start the next day, to everyone's excitement except her's. Charms had been just reviewing a few spells for the beginning of the year, that Draco had easily helped her with.

Leah finished her essay first, rolling it up and sticking it back into her bag.

"I'm going for a walk around the grounds, do you want to come?" Leah asked.

"No, I'll pass, I've got to finish this essay," Parvati said. Leah nodded.

"See you at dinner," she said before walking out of the portrait hole and down the halls.

"Hey! Leah, wait up!" Leah turned around, smiling slightly when she saw Draco rushing down the hall to catch up with her.

"Hi Draco," she said.

"Hi, where're you going?" Draco asked.

"Just for a walk, do you want to come?"

"Sure, it's better than sitting around in the Slytherin common room doing my bloody homework," Draco said smirking and taking Leah's hand as they continued to walk down the hall.

 **xxx**

Draco and Leah sat on the grass under an oak tree, looking at the lake, the sun reflecting off it, making it look like a bowl of diamonds, something that Leah had actually seen before.

She let out a contented sigh rested her head on Draco's shoulder, a small smile escaping her lips when he didn't push her away.

"Leah,"

Leah looked up, opening her mouth to ask what Draco wanted so bad that he had to ruin the moment, instead he kissed her, slipping his tongue through her parted lips.

Leah moaned in surprise then began to kiss him back, throwing herself into his arms, straddling his lap and deepening the kiss, exploring every inch of his mouth, moaning when she felt his erection pressing into her centre and began grinding into it, causing Draco to break the kiss.

"Fuck," he groaned before beginning to kiss down her neck, stopping to suckle on the soft flesh near her color bone, emitting low moans from the woman on his lap. Leah threw her head, giving him better access to her neck and continuing to grind into him, sending small jolts of pleasure to surge throughout her body.

"Gods Draco," she moaned before capturing his lips in her own, pulling him closer, entangling her hand in his light blonde hair as Draco began to unbutton her white uniform T-shirt, before pulling it off of her without breaking the kiss. Then he began to massage her breasts through her red push up bra, pinching and twisting her nipples every now and then.

"Miss Brookwind, Mr. Malfoy, I would suggest that you discontinue this escapade at once," a sharp voice caused them to spring apart, both as red as Ron Weasley's hair.

Leah grabbed her shirt, putting it on and buttoning it before she looked up to see Headmistress McGonagall standing over them.

"I'm sorry Professor, that was inappropriate of us," Leah muttered, looking down.

"Sorry, we'll us be getting back inside, homework," Draco mumbled.

"Ten points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor. There are other students in the school and I don't think that parents would be very happy if the first years saw that display that you were putting on. I don't care if you have the same patronus, there is no excuse. Now get inside before I decide to give you detention as well," McGonagall said.

"Yes ma'am," Draco said, grabbing Leah's hand and leading her back towards the school, both exceedingly annoyed with their headmistress.

 **xxx**

Leah sat on Parvati's bed with her in their dorm, and had just finished telling her what had happened with Draco and how McGonagall had so rudely interrupted them.

"How far do you think that it would have gotten?" Parvati asked.

"Frankly I think that we would have ended up shagging outside with everyone watching," Leah said with a smirk. Parvati laughed and shook her head.

"I'm serious!" Leah insisted.

"Tell that to Harry," Parvati said and Leah raised a confused brow, "His godfather, Sirius," Parvati added at her friend's confusion and Leah nodded, understanding.

"Yeah, I don't look much like Sirius do I. . . ." Leah murmured, trailing off, pretending to be deep in thought.

"Snap out of it!" Parvati said smiling.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how weird it would be if I _was_ Sirius," Leah said.

"How does that statement even make sense?" Parvati asked, raising an amused brow.

"I don't know," Leah replied, grinning at Parvati, "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning," Leah added, sliding out of Parvati's bed and climbing into hers, laying down.

"G'night," Parvati murmured.

"Night," Leah yawned in return before drifting off to sleep, dreaming of what might have happened had her and Draco never been interrupted by the bloody Headmistress.

 **A/N: I apologize for the short chapter, but I am starting a new fic, a _Twilight_ one, my first real _Twilight_ fic soon, so I have been busy planning for that. I'll update as soon as possible, but I have _a lot_ of stories going on at the time, plus I may be betaing two author's stories soon as well. So I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and updated will be more frequent if people will review! **


	7. Relief

**A/N: Holy shit, it's been almost five months since I last updated! Time has just flown bye and I've been really busy with cheerleading and school! I'm really sorry!**

 **I've made today my "update as many stories as I can" day so yay!**

 **I got a FictionPress account and I'm posting originals there. My username is** MountainSky8899 **there is a link on my profile, you have to manually type it in though. The story I'm currently working on is called _Meant For Each Other_.**

 **Enjoy this chapter and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

* * *

Leah sat at the dinner table, stealing glances at Draco whenever she thought no one was looking. All she wanted was for dinner to be over so that she could run over to him and snog him senseless.

Draco glanced up from his meal, his gaze raking up and down her upper body. Leah bit her lip, blushing. She couldn't believe that only a week ago she had found him annoying. She still did, but it was now a whole new kind of annoying. The kind that made her want to do things that wouldn't be appropriate with all the first years around. . . .well with anyone else around other than her and a certain Malfoy.

It had been weeks since she had first arrived at Hogwarts, Halloween was that Friday. So far, her plan was going flawlessly. So flawlessly that she was actually beginning to get comfortable and enjoy her experience at the amazing wizardry school with out worrying every second that she would be caught.

She had friends both in Gryffindor and Slytherin. Pansy, Blaise, Draco, Pavarti, she was even lucky enough to be able to call the members of the golden trio her friends. Yeah, Leah was a pretty lucky wizard-born.

There was one thing that bothered her though, one thing that made it so that her Hogwarts experience wasn't absolutely perfect. Draco.

Leah and Draco had made out several times over the past two-well almost two months. But Draco had yet to ask her to be his girlfriend.

Leah knew that it was silly of her to think that she and Draco could ever have anything. She was silly to think that he would want anything serious with her, anything other than their heated make out sessions by the lake. To put it bluntly she was a squib and he was a wizard. She would end up being stuck with some muggle while he would settle down with some beautiful pure-blood witch. It was bloody unfair. But it was true. Wizards and squibs rarely ever ended up together. It didn't matter that she had been able to trick herself into getting into Hogwarts.

Of course the reality of the situation didn't stop Leah from dreaming. She wanted Draco to be hers and she wanted it badly. She had once thought that she didn't want anything more than to go to Hogwarts and do magic, and now that she had that (well at least everyone thought she had the latter) she realized that she was wrong. She wanted Draco Malfoy. She was falling, and she falling hard.

* * *

"Sooo, Leah, are you going to the Halloween ball?" Pavarti asked.

Leah, Pavarti, and Hermione were working on their Transfiguration essays together. Leah had a strong feeling that Hermione knew the truth about her. Hermione just seemed to pick up on those kinds of things, but she was polite enough to not say anything and treat Leah like any other witch, not that she would expect anything differently from the bushy haired witch.

"I don't know. . .probably not," Leah replied, blushing lightly.

"Why not? I must've heard about every guy in the school contemplating asking you!" Hermione exclaimed, dropping her essay on the table.

The truth was, Leah didn't want to go unless she was going with Draco. It was pathetic, she knew, because there was no way in hell that he would ask her to the ball, not when she was a squib.

"I don't want to go with _any guy_ ," Leah muttered, pretending to concentrate on her essay.

"Ooooh! You want to go with _Draco_ don't you!" Pavarti squealed, clasping her hands together.

Leah didn't even have to say anything, her ever darkening blush said it all.

"I don't get what you see in him," Hermione muttered.

"He. . .he gets me," Leah said softly, "And. . .I don't want to go to the dance if I don't go with him. . . .." Leah trailed off, she was beginning to wonder if her blush was going to be permanently stained in her cheeks.

"He'd be crazy not to ask you," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"I don't know. . ..I'm not exactly in his league,"

"Leah, I that you're not. . ..like us or him-"

"I knew you knew!" Leah exclaimed, cutting her off, really she was just desperate for a subject change.

" _Anyway_ , there is no reason why Draco wouldn't want you, except for the fact that he's. . . _Draco_ ,"

* * *

"Hey Leah!"

Leah looked up from the book she was reading. After she had finished her essay she had gone down to the library to do some reading.

"Hi Draco," she said, offering him a small smile and folding over the page of her book before closing it and stuffing it in her already overstuffed bag

"You were driving me crazy at dinner, you know," Draco stated, walking over to her. Leah bit her lip, it was all she could do to not grab him and kiss that smirk off his face.

"I beg to differ Malfoy, as it was you driving me crazy," Leah said quietly.

And then his lips her on hers and she was backed up against the bookshelf. Leah placed her hands on his chest though and pushed him away. Draco let out a frustrated sigh, raising an annoyed brow.

Leah hesitated for a moment. _It's now or never. Just say it._

"We're going to the ball together right?"

 **Draco's Pov**

"We're going to the ball together right?" Leah asked me, blushing furiously.

She looked nervous. Like she thought he was going to reject her. The question was. . .was he?

Draco knew that there weren't many other girls that would be willing to go with him, after all his reputation had seen better days. _Much_ better days. And he liked her, there was definitely a large amount of sexual attraction between the two of them. And she wasn't bad to look at. . .not at all.

But he liked her because of who she was too. She was a brilliant, intelligent, beautiful woman with an amazing personality. The personality of a witch. Not a muggle that had been born into a wizard family like many considered squibs as. No she was just a witch that couldn't do magic. Hell she just couldn't do spells. She was great at potions and divination (though everyone was, it was practically just making stuff up). But she was good at astronomy. She preformed the spells perfectly for Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against The Dark Arts, just nothing happened.

To be honest, he thought she was amazing. Much better than all those fake witches that he had dated before.

"Erm. . .yeah, I guess if you want to. . ." Draco finally replied. _Smooth_ _._ He thought sarcastically.

 **Leah's Pov**

"Erm. . .year, I guess if you want to. . ." he replied after several moments of silence.

Relief. That was what Leah felt (among other things) as she crashed her lips to his. Of course she wanted to.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! I think that this was a really good chapter albeit not the longest. I'm so glad that I finally updated! Even though it has gotten zero reviews (the only one is the one that I left because I was too lazy to add to the A/N) this is still one of my favorite stories that I am working on, if not my favorite.**

 **Now I can look and see how man views this has gotten and right now it has gotten 514. Not horrible, but some of my stories have gotten in the 30,000s. Think if everyone that read this reviewed than I'd have a hell of a lot of reviews. Come on, this is like my baby! _I love this fic! Just leave a review! It would make me so happy if I got at least five for this story, that's all I'm asking, five measly reviews!_**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. REVIEW! ! ! !  
**

 **~~KHC**


	8. Author's Note(really sorry please read)

**Hey everyone, I know that you're probably disappointed that this isn't an update, but please read it because it explains why I haven't been updating lately.**

 **First of all, this is being posted for all of my in progress stories.**

 **Anyway, let's get this over with. I've been depressed for the past couple months and practically everything triggers my depression and makes it worse. Sometimes I find myself having to stop reading something or stop watching a movie because it's triggering. So some of the stories that I'm writing aren't exactly the best to write about in my situation, that goes for my Wattpad and Quotev stories too (but I have half written chapters and stuff that I can piece together). It's a pain in the ass to be honest. DON'T worry about be because I'm just fine. I'm not suicidal or anything, but a little sad. I'm not just saying this to make you all think that I'm okay, I really am.**

 **I also think that I might be falling in love with my best friend. And there's no way that we could ever be together. So yeah. . . .**

 **Oh and on top of all that I'm moving soon! Yay packing.**

 **And then there's school, which is just as time consuming as ever. Not to mention it's not exactly my favorite thing in the world. I actually do really well, but I think that that makes it even worse.**

 **In September I got a Wattpad account and in October I got a Quotev one. The same stories are posted on both of them, they're all just One Direction fanfics so far. I had written these chapters a while ago, but just started posting them now, so please check them out. :)**

 **Wattpad-** **www . wattpad user / SkyeHoranStyles (you can either type in the link or just type in SkyeHoranStyles Wattpad, and it should be the first link.)**

 **Quotev-** **www . quotev SkyelovesNiall**

 **Note: You need a Wattpad account in order to read Wattpad stories, but anyone can read Quotev stories.**

 **I hope that understand why I haven't been able to update, my life is seriously just shit right now. I promise to get back to my usual updating schedule as soon as I can though- wait did I just say that I had an _updating schedule_ , god that would me a miracle. Let me rephrase that. I'll get back to randomly updating whatever stories I want whenever I feel like it and doing a half-ass job at editing them as soon as I can! :)**

 **Anyway, feel free to leave ideas and suggestions as always and PM me if you ever need anything. :)**

 **~~KHC**


	9. an please read, good news

hi guys! i just wanted to let you know that summer vaca has started for me so i should be able to start updating again now. i'm still really depressed but i'm not going to get into that because you guys have heard enough of me going on and on about my problems and i'm really sorry about that.

anyway since the vaca has started i have a lot of time, for the most part at least because next week i will be going to cape cod for 6-7 days and i probably won't even bother bringing my lap top and then in august i'm going to florida for 18 days but this time i will probably have wifi.

anyway i'm really excited because me and my friend (not the one i'm in love with, sadly they're going to be in rhode island and i'm really pissed about that bc they were my first choice of who to bring) are going to a 5sos concert on july 1 at the mohegan sun arena and i absolutely love them so if any of you guys are coming be sure to let me know bc it would be cool to talk about after or something, idk. we have balcony seats, so not the best but it will still be really fun.

anyway i'm really sorry about not updating anything for a really long time, i'm just going through a lot of shit, i even started cutting WHICH YOU SHOULD NEVER DO BC IT IS FREAKING IMPOSSIBLE TO STOP SO IF YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT IT JUST DONT. if any of you ever need to talk feel free to pm me or email me at the address below.

i love you guys :)

~~skye

email: zaynislife13 gmail . com

(without spaces, duh, and yeah i'm obsessed with zayn malik lol)


End file.
